labyrinthfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth Wiki Format
The Labyrinth Wiki Format Page will set out the guidelines for the standardized format expected to be used in all articles. It is important these guidelines are followed, as doing so will make the wiki consistent and easy to read. What sort of articles are accepted? Articles are welcome on any topic that is directly related to the film Labyrinth. This includes the film's characters and settings, as well as any material produced to accompany the film in the real world such as the soundtrack album and any other associated merchandise. Articles are also welcome on any individuals directly involved with the making of the film, and these are to be found in the Cast and Crew category. Articles are also welcome on the manga sequel to the film, Return to Labyrinth, and contributors are invited to create pages pertaining to its characters and settings. Articles that are not to be included in the wiki include pages on any other Henson projects, such as The Dark Crystal. This wiki will solely deal with Labyrinth, and while references to other projects are welcome if justified pages dedicated to them are not to be created under any circumstances. Pages on characters that only exist within the Labyrinth fandom should also be avoided (please see the section below on fandom). How should a particular article be laid out? 'Character Pages' The layout of pages that cover a particular character associated with Labyrinth will vary depending on the character. A character who only appears in a particular source (such as the film or Return to Labyrinth) - for example, Cob from Return to Labyrinth - and plays a minor role should have a basic page. A basic page is usually compromised of - *An image to the top right of the page showing the character. *Several brief sentences stating who the character is and their role in the series at the top of the page. *A section (if applicable) on the character's background to be titled Events Prior to the Manga/Film *A section on the role they play in the narrative to be titled Role in the Manga/Film. For characters who appear in more than one piece of media or play a larger role, a complex page is required. For a major character such as Sarah, a page can involve many headings and subsections. A complex page can involve- *An image to the top right of the page showing the character. *Several brief sentences stating who the character is and where they appear at the top of the page. *An Overview of the character that provides a broad picture of everything that is known about them from the sources available. An overview brings together the information featured elsewhere on a character's page in a condensed form, providing the reader with a concise introduction to the character in question. *A Role in the Manga/Film section that details the role the character in question plays in the narrative where they are introduced. If a character appears in both the film and the Return to Labyrinth series, this first section should always focus on the role the character plays in the film. *A Appearances in Other Media section, to include sections on the role the character plays in the novelization of the film, the marvel comic book adaptation, the David Bowie music videos for As The World Falls Down and Underground and the Return to Labyrinth series. Each piece of other media where the character appears should be formatted as a sub-heading, and references to these pieces of other media should only be included if the character plays a role in them. *A Personality section detailing the characters traits and characteristics. *An Appearance section, that can also have a sub-heading looking at the characters' costumes. *A Relationships section that will feature sub-sections detailing the individual character's relationships with others. Sub-sections pertaining to a particular relationship should only be created if a significant relationship exists between the characters in question. *A Behind the Scenes section that features factual and sourced information on the character's creation and development. These are only guidlines, however while they do not need to be strictly adhered to it is useful to use them as a reference point so every article adheres to a standardized format. 'Cast and Crew Pages' Cast and Crew Pages (such as that for David Bowie) are comparatively simple, and should be compromised of the following- *An image to the top right of the page showing the person in question. If possible, recent images should be used. *Several brief sentences stating who the role the individual had in the film, and if relevant what they are most known for. *A section on the individual's Career, to include an overview of their professional achievements and a reference to how they came to be involved with Labyrinth if the information is available. *A brief section on the individual's Personal Life, to feature who they are married to/in a relationship with and if they have any children. 'Other Pages' Other pages - such as those that deal with a particular piece of merchandise or a song from the soundtrack - require more flexible layouts. Pages for tie-in books produced to be released alongside the film should ideally feature a section on the official Synopsis from the back of the book in question, and another section detailing any variations from the plot of the film. What tense should articles be written in? In character pages everything should be written in the present tense, with the exception to this being the Overview, Events Prior to the Manga/Film and Behind the Scenes sections found in complex pages which need to be written in''' past tense'. All cast and crew pages should be written in the '''past tense', as should any sections in article that deal with factual information pertaining to the real world (such as the behind the scenes section on the page for Labyrinth). What style should articles be written in? Labyrinth Wiki is made to be written as an encyclopaedic database of information. This means opinions are to be left out of articles and replaced with factual knowledge. Sources and Accuracy of Information Information found in the film or the Return to Labyrinth series does not need to be referenced, as if the information is laid out correctly as per the guidelines above it should be clear which source any such information comes from. If using a quote from a real-world source (such as a printed book or an interview) if must be properly referenced. Please visit this site for guidance on how to correctly references information. References to 'fandom' or 'fanon' This wiki focuses on material produced and/or endorsed by The Jim Henson Company. Therefore, fan-created information or characters (known as 'fanon') should not be included. The page Labyrinth Fandom exists to chronicle the history of the Labyrinth fandom, and any significant information about the nature or development of the fandom should be included on that page.